A conventional LED light assembly for vehicles generally includes a cover and a backboard on which the LEDs are fixed. The cover includes a plurality of holes through which the LEDs extend. The cover further includes a plurality of convexes and concaves so as to have desired results of refraction. The backboard is used to fix the LEDs which are welded to the backboard and the backboard is then connected to the cover and insert the LEDs through the holes in the cover. However, the cover is not smooth and may have specific shape so that the backboard is difficult to matched with the cover. Therefore, the LEDs cannot evenly inserted into the holes and some LEDs are located close to the outer surface of the cover and some are located to have a distance from the outer surface of the cover. This affects the result of refraction. Some manufacturers are forced to cut the backboard into several parts and connect the parts one by one so as to comply with the specific shape of the cover. Besides, the welding processes take a lot of time and the legs of the LEDs might be broken during welding.
The present invention intends to provide an LED light assembly wherein the LEDs can be easily installed to the backboard.